Pig
|spawn = Light level >9, on grass Blocks in the Overworld with at least 2 blocks gap above them |Damage = None |drop = On death (1-3) On fire (if it is wearing one when killed) |techname=pig |fa = Survival Test 0.24_05 }}Pigs are passive, animal mobs that spawn in grassy areas of the Overworld. Overview Pigs have a height of 1.1875 blocks, a length of 1.25 blocks, and a width of 0.625 blocks. Hitting a pig will cause it to flee for a short while, but it will eventually calm down. Additionally, pigs make an "oink" sound when they walk around. Farming Pigs are good for gathering porkchops. First, the player should make a fenced-in area, 4 blocks wide and 1 block deep, with a fence gate, then lure a pig into the farm with carrots or a leash. After getting at least two, breed them as often as possible, by right-clicking on them with carrots or wheat in one's hand, and kill one every time there are three or more than 4 adults. Riding To ride a pig, one must first find a saddle in a dungeon, desert temple, or jungle temple as they are not craftable. A saddle can be placed on the pig by left-clicking the pig (in PC version) while the saddle is held in one's hand. The pig will then be wearing an orange saddle, and it can be mounted. A player cannot control the pig's movement unless they use a carrot on a stick, holding it in the direction they want the pig to walk. A mounted pig can be told to sprint by right-clicking. A saddle can only be removed by killing the pig. Breeding A pig can be fed these foods to enter love mode. * * * When two adult pigs are in love mode within 16 blocks of each other, they make a baby pig. It takes one full Minecraft day (or 20 minutes) for the piglet to grow into an adult pig. Piglet | |Damage = None |drop = None|spawn = Breeding from adult pigs, when one uses a carrot|fa = 1.0 |exp = 0 |techname = pig}}Piglets are the baby pig variant of the pig. To breed them you need to breed 2 pigs with a carrot. In previous versions, unlike the regular pig, you could put saddles on piglets but you couldn't ride them; as of 1.2.4, you can no longer put saddles on piglets. Double Pig Jockey Piglet can ride a pig. A pig is at the bottom and the piglet is at the top. You can ride them on boats and minecarts. Trivia *Because a pig can be saddled, it has two texture files: one with a saddle and one without. *The infamous hostile mob, creeper, was accidentally created when Notch was trying to create a pig model. Notch had swapped the length and height, and so he decided to make it a new mob. *As of 1.2.3, adult pigs no longer follow piglets. *The pig has 3 related humanoid mobs: pigmen (unused), zombie pigmen, and Piglins (unreleased). *As of Beta 1.5, a pig will morph into a zombie pigman if it's struck by lightning. *Like sheep, squids, iron golems and cows, pigs are wall-eyed. *Pigs didn't always have a protruding snout, this was added in 1.8 - The Bountiful Update. *If a player rides a pig and then they fall off a cliff and the pig takes more than 4 HP in fall damage, the player will get the achievement "When Pigs Fly". *Pigs used to only drop 0-2 raw porkchops upon death, but it was eventually raised to 1-3 porkchops upon death. *When killed with fire, an adult pig will drop 1-3 cooked porkchops. *In Survival Test 0.24_05, the pigs were completely cross eyed. This was the version when pigs were first added. *On the PC/Mac edition, if the language is changed to Australian English, pigs will be referred to as "Wombats." *While riding a pig, players can actually make it climb vines and ladders. *Pigs can naturally spawn in village pens. Gallery Category:Animal Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Transportation Category:Entity Category:Overworld Category:Farming